


Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge Sins

by ShadowKingLegette



Series: Dragon Ball Movie Sins [4]
Category: CinemaSins (Web Series), Dragon Ball
Genre: Criticism, Fights, Gen, Jokes, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowKingLegette/pseuds/ShadowKingLegette
Summary: Everything wrong with Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge.Copying CinemaSins btw.





	Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge Sins

Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge Sins.

Might Contain Spoilers.

SO LEAVE NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT FOR SOME REASON AFTER A DECADE!!!

Also in order.

 

 

1) What this movie should be called is Cooler's Stupidity. 

2) Another Dragon Ball Z story revolving around Planet Vegeta's destruction and/or Frieza.

3) Taking the time to kill a baby would have set Cooler behind schedule? Doesn't he have photon torpedoes or something he can fire from the comfort of his spaceship?

4) 1 minute and 49 seconds of intro music.

5) Goku Moses.

6) ChiChi: Gohan, I'm afraid that there's something seriously wrong with your father.  
Me: Yet she's the one who brought him tea that looks like orange juice and proceeded to drink Gohan's torange juice.

7) Goku bruised his brain when he was a baby. Not while fighting chichi. You married a vegetable. DEAL WITH IT!!!

8) Forget Goku not mentioning the camping trip. What I want to know is who placed the table ChiChi knocked over against the wall? 

9) Camping is better than homework. Unless of course your homework is putting Mentos in a 2 liter Pepsi.

10) Cooler: What? My brother killed by a Saiyan? That's absurd. How could a Saiyan generate enough power to destroy Frieza?  
Me: Its not Fake News if that's what you're thinking.

11) Chopping up wood using martial arts cliché. 

12) Cooler's men snuck up on Krillin and Gohan undetected even though they were literally looking across at one another.

13) I find it hard to believe Goku's kick had little to no effect on Dore, yet around the end of the movie Cooler is sent flying with a kick by the same guy.

14) You know this movie could have been over in 15 minutes had Goku went full power from the start. Or if Cooler nuked the planet from outer space. Just Saiyan.

15) All Cooler's men had to do was fly close over the river until Gohan and Goku surfaced. Its not like they're Aquaman. Better yet, why not just go underwater themselves?

16) Goku: Are those animals doing ok?  
Me: .........

17) Pterodactyl Ex Machina.

18) Why are all those animals around Goku?

19) Bean daddy Yajirobe.

20) Why didn't Gohan stuff the last Senzu Bean Yajirobe gave him into the bag? Its not like he put the bag away yet so there's literally no reason as to why he should stuff it into his sash.

21) Icarus gets a Goku Black Zenkai Boost.

22) "Shots fired! Icarus down! I repeat, Icarus is down!" Flying too close to the sun will do that to you.

23) Dore: I call this my Can Opener Attack.  
Me: Don't try to church it up son. You're just squeezing his head really hard.

24) Did Dore call Piccolo a toad because he's green? If so, then wouldn't that be like a pot calling a kettle black? 

25) You know, I noticed that Piccolo has a habit I'm showing up for Gohan after he gets roughed up a bit. Frieza, Cooler's men, Broly... Just once can he get there early to help out?

26) Why didn't Dore use Gohan as a shield against Piccolo's blast attack? He passed right by him so...

27) Was Piccolo waiting for Neize to come near him so he could transfer that energy back to him?

28) Piccolo is the new Stretch Armstrong. 

29) Piccolo: My name is Piccolo. You should have never come to this planet.  
Me: GTFO Majunior Jabroni! You're not a native murican!

30) If Salza destroys those bag of Senzu Beans before they give one to Goku I'm going to give this 5 sins. NOOOOOOOOO!!!! Its MARSHAWN LYNCH ALL OVER AGAIN!!!

31) Oh so that's why Gohan didn't put the Senzu Bean from earlier in his bag *snaps fingers* because of Bullish!t plot convenience. 

32) Hurting innocent people is something Goku doesn't tolerate? What about when he watched Beerus smack his friends and family around? And Cell smacking Gohan around? And Video vs Spopovich? 3 Sins.

33) Why didn't Cooler one-shot Goku like he did Piccolo? Is it a green thing or...?

34) Cooler: No one disgraces our family and lives to tell about it.  
Me: Tell that to Future Trunks.

35) All that open air space plus land down yonder and yet Goku and Cooler chose to fight in the one place where they can't breathe. Say hello to Finding Nemo for me.

36) Cooler: As you know. I'm in the third transformed state but I found a fourth beyond it!  
Me: This movie showed no reference or made any indication that Cooler had any previous forms. Unless of course we're supposed to go off of what Frieza displayed on Namek and automatically assume Cooler had them too. I get that he's his brother but how come he couldn't go 100% final form? Also how come they never explained or gave a backstory as to how Cooler obtained this 4th state? I tell you, Dragon Ball has an annoying habit of giving out B.S Powerups and @$$pull transformations for no particular reason other than BECAUSE THE PLOT DEMANDS IT!!!

37) Holy cow! Did Cooler just fly through a turtle wave?! That's shelltacular!!! Remove 2 sins.

38) Cooler: It is my will that this planet and everyone on it... BE ANNIHILATED!!!  
Me: And apparently it was in his will to shout the last two words of... THAT SENTENCE!!!

39) Since when could Goku heal animals?

40) Cooler: The weak die and the strong survive!  
Me: Is he indirectly calling his brother and father weak? Because Goku plus Trunks survived and Frieza plus his father didn't.

41) Salza gets the Raditz treatment.

Sin Tally: 0........4.......4.

Sentence: Cooler: I take a dump when I want! The constipated cry while the bathroom is occupied!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this I recommend you check out my other Dragon Ball Sins Works. Easiest way to get to them is to click on the "CinemaSins (Web Series)" Tag at the top.


End file.
